Miracle in Heaven's Gate Cafe
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Believe and have faith" read by Viktor in a book named "The Book of Life" given to him by his friend Chris. Note: Yuuri from Male to Female to Male again. Supernatural


Title: Miracle in Heaven's Gate Cafe

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Viktor" smiled by the brunette as she would always greet him for his morning order.

"Gooood morning Yuuruuuri~ so where's little Mikey?" he winked taking off his sunglasses trying to subtly flirt with her.

"He's with Mr. Taki, he brought him to a shop since he's been a good boy and helped around the cafe" she giggled at the thought.

"What a nice kid, you're really lucky to have him" he smiled getting his morning coffee.

"Yeah, he's a very easy child to have around to begin with, I'm surprised I raised him well despite being alone" catering the cashier registry punching in his orders like she would usually do with his usual order.

"Well, you're a good person and a pretty one to" he winked trying to flirt with her even more, making her blush.

"Pleeeease, Mr. Nikiforov~ I still have customers, you can flirt to someone else who doesn't have a child" she giggled pointing at the other customers clearing their throats in annoyance from the Alpha.

"Sorry~" and he left.

On his way out, "Mr. Dad!" the boy hugged Viktor's hip.

"Hey little me, how are you today?" he greeted crouching the boy's lever putting his palm over his head and pulled him to be carried on his arm.

"Good! How about you Mr. Dad?" the boy held Viktor's shoulder for support replying to Viktor with glee.

"I was okay until your mama shooed me away" he pouted trying to get the boy's sympathy.

"Well, mama's working so you're not supposed to disturb her" pouted by the boy, the blonde waiter with his boss snorted hearing the Russian being told by a five years old child.

"I guess you're right, well… what should I do to say sorry to your mama for disturbing her?" he teased asking for advice to the lady's son.

"Just say you're sorry" the boy shrugged, "Mama says it always works. And be sincere!"

"Maybe later when your mama's not working anymore" the man patted Michael.

"Take care, Mr. Dad" smiled by the boy skipping in the shop holding his new drawing pad and small art set with a sturdy case that can fit eight set colors from, crayons, pencil, colored pens, colored pencils, water color, oil pastels, sharpener, glue, ruler, children's scissor, eraser and paint brush. Victor mused how the child would turn out if he had took care of his mate and let their child live, maybe he would love art and figure skating too.

The boy skipped happily holding three pencils in a box on his other hand.

* * *

Viktor now resting in his office sipping his coffee and reading some files glanced at the drawing the boy had made and smiled, "He really is a combination of him and Yuuri, he missed him dearly and thought if things had gone differently, their child will be the same age as the boy and would take up the love for art and dancing like Yuuri does..

Viktor remembered when he bought Yuuri a sketch pad and pencils and gave him the exact idea to give the boy something he still doesn't have in his drawing supply, but seeing his new set it would be a bit hard.

"Chief of heaven if you really gave me another chance, this time I'm gonna take action and would not waste every bits of it" he smiled at the obvious blessing and promised looking out his full glass wall and stared out the blue sky thanking every angel, saint and the chief himself.

While at home playing with the poodles, he saw the plush toys Yuuri used to collect and the small art bag he found while he was fixing and arranging Yuuri's items, throughout the years he never threw them away but instead kept them in memories of his lost love and mate tith their precious angel which he never gave chance and dounted that the baby wasn't his accusing his hurt mate and inflicted violence when he's already in his lost stage. He had some ideas and thought of things what to give the boy and making his mother happy.

Looking at the time which wasn't even that late since he decided to head home early after his lunch, he called on the poodles and put on their leads and guided them to sit in the car.

Heading to a craft shop where he bought Yuuri his sketchpad, he looked around to find some cute poodle themed bag and puts it on his cart, it was a back pack just for a small child, remembering the small sketchpad he had earlier despite being new, he knows it won't last long so he got him two more of those so he can fit it on his bag and a small clear scrap book and some origami papers.

Paying it, "Is this for your child, sir?" the cashier smiled admiring how Viktor loved his child when he gets more supply a child.

"You can say that" he smiled living in illusion that would never come true knowing he had lost not just one but two important people in his life which he wished at first that they never came yet immediately regretted it.

"Your wife must be cherishing you because you're a great father" Viktor weakly smiled and thought. _"I wish"_

Heading home this time he thought of what to give as a sorry to the mother but thought a better one. The next morning he smiled seeing the boy happily drawing at his favorite spot where the owner put a smaller table and chair just for his size with a little plastic shelf by the window wall where he can put his old plush bear toy that looked so much identical with Yuuri's at home, the toy that Victor kept by his child's grave is kept in shape as he would care for it.

"Morning!" said Viktor smiling because there was no customer since he decided to be extra early.

"Morning" smiled by the lady, "The usual?"

"Yes please" Viktor replied, "Hey there buddy!"

"Good morning Mr. Dad!" the woman blushed every time her child would address the Russian with the new identification and the child would fondly hug the man.

"I got something for you, it's a little gift" smiled Viktor and rushed to get the items handing it to the child. All items were packed inside the bag and he even put a cute poodle clip on name tag so that the boy can write his name in it.

"Oh my, that's a bit much?" said by Yuuri modestly as the Russian man lavish his child with such things.

"Oh… please I would be offended if you give it back" said Viktor, "Mikey reminds me of that important someone and when he smiles I remember him" said Viktor.

"Oh" Yuuri gave out a fond smile, the owner from the distance gave a small smile and patted the blonde Japanese who is wiping tables.

"Mr. Dad, what is this for?" the boy pulled out the origami papers and small scrap book with small origami instructional guide.

"Well, if you make small origami animals, you can glue them there and name them, it's like a collection, a close person to my heart once told me to do that to keep me company when I'm bored with working" he fondly told the boy like he is his own child.

"Oh… when I don't feel like drawing I can do this?" and Victor nodded with a smile joining the child on his other small chair.

"Yup" and Viktor patted him while the boy tottered to show the new items to the owner and the other employees who smiled fondly in approval, Victor noticed that the owner of the café would at times glow or it was just him and his playful eyes.

"Thank you so much, I can't afford to get him those kind of things" smiled by the mother, "I'm proud that he tries to work around and help and have some rewards after"

"I told you he's a great kid, also I want to say sorry about yesterday and would like to inv-" he was cut off by the shop owner who spoke on a deep authoritative voice yet it was soft and calm.

"Guang-Hong and Leo are gonna take your shift in the morning, I'll watch Mike. You go get yourself a date" called by the owner and Viktor thanked him.

"Manami, help me set up this mini shelf for our little buddy right here" called by the Owner.

"Thank you, Mr. Takeo" Yuuri bit her lips and looked shyly at Viktor.

"No problem, kid, now take that lovely lady to some place nice for breakfast" he winked and put on a cute small version apron at Mikey who happily took entertained some customers who started to drop by and get some orders.

After taking out Yuuri on a breakfast and the woman thanked him for everything, Viktor for years felt so happy, happier than the time he believed he had finally found his soul mate.

Later when he was home his cousin went for a visit with Yuuko and Phichit wanting to pay respects at the shrine he had made, Phichit warmed up to him throughout the years with Yuuko and her husband knowing Viktor day by day is changing. Seeing the graves, the toys and Yuuri's things kept in such good shape and new they know how much Viktor loved Yuuri even when he's gone and cherishes all the short memories they shared.

"I saw you earlier taking out a woman looking like Yuuri" said Yuri un amused with his cousin's insane behavior knowing he would go crazy any moment.

"You did?" Viktor hummed trying to shrug him off as the boy would not understand anything how he felt with the Chief of heaven giving him another shot at having wonderful life.

"Let's face it, she's not him, there will be never be like him" pressed by the angry blonde making it sink to his cousin there is only one Yuuri in their lives.

"Let's just have faith" said Viktor and walked away avoiding the young Russian who only snarled at him.

"You're delusional, but I can't blame you if you suddenly went crazy since you're a lunatic to start with" and he left. The blonde still hates him and would often blame him for what happened to his friend and would remind what he awfully did. It is like rubbing salt and lemon to an open bleeding wound as Viktor would put it.

* * *

A week later Viktor having his weekend off and wanted to have breakfast out and brought along Makkachin and Vicchan to meet Mickey, but to his surprise the poodles fondly tackled and gave affection to her just like how they were with his mate.

Viktor let the poodles play with Mikey since the place is animal friendly and can be brought around, little Mike had fun drawing the poodles and would laugh when they move.

"Say, what made you attracted to my employee?" asked by the Owner as he typed on his Mac and sip his mug full of black coffee.

"I don't actually know, all I know is that she seemed so familiar and make me feel warm liked I used to around my partner" he mentioned.

"Not just because she resembles him?" Viktor looked at him shocked, he never mentioned his mate to anyone in the café. He wondered how the man knows about his life and the tragedies that had happened because of his selfishness and idiocy.

"Don't look at me like that" he smiled warmly not glancing at Viktor.

"It's just she seemed so familiar and my feelings are clinging to her like it clings on to my mate" explained Viktor. Viktor turned to see what the man is typing, "Wait, are you the author of 'The Book of Life?' I love that book sir" seeing the signature on his Mac Viktor excitedly asked.

"I am…" said by the man in confirmation showing him the latest chapter he is working with, "This café is just and external so that I can have a place I can stay with" he chuckled.

"You know I have this one question if I ever meet God" said Viktor remembering on line on his favorite book Takeo wrote, "I mean after reading your book I realized things it's like you understand how life goes and how positive and negative things affect you" he mentioned.

"Son, there is more of me than just the author of 'The Book of Life' if you view thing differently you will understand" the man gave some weird message, "And if you had that chance, what would you ask him?" Viktor again shocked after the man knows what he is about to ask.

"Why is he giving me a chance? Even if I did some awful thing that I cannot be forgiven, though it is very confusing why it's all like this I mean… it's an obvious clue but so weird!" he said, "You probably think I'm crazy like my cousin, please forge-" he was again cut off.

"Son, if you feel things are right don't mind what people say. Believe in yourself and your instincts, trust on what you believe, I give you that. God gives chances and blessing but he won't spoon feed you with it, you have to earn it, remember the Chief loves his children and would forgive them no matter what it is as long as they are repenting on what they have done, the Chief knows if the person regret what they have been doing and would do anything to be forgiven, anything with willingness and doing amends even the other does not forgive" Viktor wonders if the man used to be a Priest since he knows how to preach and knows the love of the Chief to his people.

"Thank you for believing" Viktor on the other hand felt assured that someone actually believes him and would be there to listen.

"If you say this is another chance for you to redeem yourself and get that something you really yearn not because of selfishness but because of what make you happy and do the same to the other then do it" he encouraged and patted him and left.

Viktor didn't doubt himself anymore and shrugged Yuri's words, when he glanced to Yuuri who's cleaning the table his eyes went wide when her golden chain with a ring as pendant hanged and swings to his view.

Manami looked at Viktor shaking his head, "Chief, you just gave him a strong clue" snorted by the young waiter.

"Something to motivate him" he winked and disappeared on to his office with his mug on hand, "Now tell me my schedule for this hour?" the man chuckled.

"His name is Jean Jacques Leroy and he's praying for the safe delivery of his child and the health of his wife who is in danger of sensitive labor" read minami in his booklet, "And they are in Canada sir"

"Very well… Call Otabek and ready the gate, we better get there"

* * *

The next few days Viktor became more obvious on his courting moves and pushes his luck towards her, Yuuko was happy he's moving on but seeing the lady looked like her best friend she also thinks Viktor is crazy and wanted to delude himself again knowing Yuuri is still around.

Takeshi finds it weird she looks like their Yuuri and shares the same name as him, also she has a some who awfully looked like Viktor.

One morning when Viktor took his dogs for a jog and off to his office only wearing his sweat pants and shirt, "Why the long face?" asked Viktor as he sat beside her, using his palm to rub her back in comfort.

"Well, this morning the landlord just gave me a letter evicting me" she sighed, "I mean I can't keep up paying my dues on time" she sighed burying her eyes in her palms.

"He gave me only three days to move out" she buried her face in her arms rested on her knees this time and groaned, "Boss even offered I can stay at the café but… he had done so much so I don't want to be a bother"

Viktor tried to think of something to help, looking at the happy boy at the corner being joined by the Gunag-Hong and Manami who seemed to be glowing in white shrugging the glowing went away.

"Well, you can stay with me and my poodles, I mean I live alone… you can stay there until you find a new place" he offered.

"Oh no… I can't just-" she looked horrified shaking her hands in decline.

"I insist" he smiled, "I know by now you're aware of how I feel" he bluntly said sending the lady to blush. After telling it to her boss, the owner gave Viktor a little shovel talk and offered to use his Hilux to help move her things.

"Wow… this place is dangerous" mentioned Viktor, "I mean look at it… it's about to fall off" he said looking around the rundown apartment which the roof is about to slide down.

"Well, I have no choice and I needed a place" she replied. Viktor felt bad she had to suffer.

To Viktor's surprise she doesn't have many things, even clothes he then noted to himself to buy her stuff with the boy.

Arriving at his place, she awed at the big place, the boy stopped himself from running around and be curious. "I'll show you to your room" smiled by Viktor as he carried some of her things.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your big house Mr. Dad" smiled by the boy.

"Well, it would be nice to have some company since I live alone with this buddies of mine" Viktor said petting the five years old poodles who are happy to see the boy.

Helping them settle, "I think I should get a small shelf and mini desk for him" Viktor thought seeing how easy the boy to please with little things.

Immediately he called in to Yuuri telling he'll be going out for a bit and be back soon, she asked if she can make him some lunch and he gave permission.

Going to some shop he found a cute monkey pod wood children's bookshelf that can be assembled with a sling bookrack and some small desk with matching chair. But after seeing a cute small desk that has three drawers at the bottom side and has mini spacious shelf rack in front, it was light weight for carrying with a matching chair, it was wooden and perfect.

He chose it and asked if they have small desk light safe for five years old children, on his way to the check out he saw some colorful books and sat on the corner to read, taking three of it and two story book that he liked when he was a child and loves to read with his Kabuta-chan.

Again he was stopped seeing a cute Lego like plush it was a weir monster in chibi form, "What do you call these?" he asked the guy in charge in the area.

"That's from minecraft monsters" it was a small toy, one is black holding a block, another is green with three legs, one is pink with cute brown sword another is a zombie and a skeleton with a bow and arrow.

Taking all the designs and adding it on his cart adding a small Lego version of those plush thinking it would give more cute ideas for Michael. Arriving back, he was welcomed by a familiar smell, "Katsudon" he smiled.

"Oh welcome back~" said Yuuri as she welcomed him with a smile, Viktor thought if he didn't mess up maybe things weren't this complicated and he might be cuddling with him.

"Tadaima" he smiled back, "Smells good, Katsudon?" he smiled.

"Yup, how'd you know?"

"It's my favorite" putting down his bought items, "Where's Mike?"

"Napping he was tired of playing with Makka and Vicchan" she giggled at the child's energy being drained by the poodles.

"Oh…" Viktor mused at the thought, he might be delusional thinking this kind of feeling having his mate back with their child having peaceful family life.

"Hello, Mr. Dad" yawned by the boy rubbing his eyes, poodles on his heels tottering in the kitchen greeting him.

Viktor picked him up to his arms and the boy clung to his neck, "Wanna help assemble your new desk?" asked Viktor.

The boy's eyes let up, "Mama can I?" he turned to his mother who looked shocked when Viktor bought her child more things.

"Uhm… Mr. Viktor, that is too much, you've done so mu-" she was cut off.

"Nope… I haven't done enough" he ignored her and carried the boy and the huge box with everything he bought.

* * *

Yuuri just smiled, after they finished, "That was fast?" looking at the assembled things neatly placed on their designated spot.

"Well, I'm used to it" shrugged by Viktor, "Beside I got a great helper" messing up the boy's hair in the process.

"Mr. Dad! Stop it!" giggled by the boy only to be tickled more by Viktor.

Having their food in the kitchen, Viktor felt his heart burst thinking he was dining with his mate again and this time with their child, "Hmn… this is good! Vkusno!" heart shaped smile formed, the taste of the katsudon is the same katsudon his mate makes for him.

"Glad you liked it" smiled Yuuri.

Viktor remembered the taste his Yuuri used to make him, "Mama makes the best Katsudon ever!" said by the boy with identical heart shaped smile.

After eating Viktor decided to visit his office, "Do you want to come?" he asked the boy.

"Can I?" he gave identical smile and turned to his mother again for permission who agreed.

"Yup!" replied Viktor happily as he carried the tiny platinum haired boy.

"I'll ask mama first" he pouted asking permission to Yuuri.

The boy and the older man strikes identical pouts and puppy eyes to Yuuri who only sighed, "Just don't give Viktor-san any trouble?" the boy nodded happily.

"We'll be back immediately I promise, I just need to sign some things" he smiled.

"Alright, be careful on the road" bid Yuuri. Remembering he doesn't have a baby seat for the boy he noted to himself to get one for him as well.

Arriving all eyes looking at the pair, Viktor carrying the boy on to his arms hugging the creeper plush that Viktor got him.

"Wow!" the boy awed taking interest at Viktor's work.

"So you're like Mr. Boss only you have big office than him?"

"Yup, so what do you think?"

"So big!" raising his arms like he was trying to scale it. For five years old child he's a smart one.

Mila and Georgi asked their boss if the boy is his and he denied saying no but soon he'll be the father if the person he's courting decides to marry him which shocked them knowing their employer never got over his mate's passing.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Viktor insisted they stay since they haven't found a new place yet, so far the mother and son didn't bother to ask the small shrine outside until the boy decided to play near the small pond.

"It's my late mate and son's grave" he mentioned, Yuuri felt a pang on her chest feeling sorry to him.

"At least you have memories with you mate" she mentioned.

"Uhm… who's Mikey's father?" he finally asked.

"That I don't know… I don't remember many thing, all I know is that I live in my old place, and works at the Heaven's gate Café and I have my baby boy which I never knew who his father is"

"I see… where did you get the ring?" Viktor's suspicions are getting bigger knowing the woman's identity.

"Oh… you noticed?" she asked taking it out from her collar shirt and showed the shining item. "I don't know either but I don't want to be separated to it" she said and Viktor internally felt happy. "I don't even know my last name that's why I can't send my son to a preschool" she sighed, finally Viktor got the hint he wanted, the message he had been wanting.

" _That explains it_ " Viktor thought internally and felt happy confirming some things, all he needs now is to make her remember things bit by bit maybe he'll get his mate back.

The next day, "Makka! Vicchan!" called by the boy as he bounced at the back seat waiting for Viktor to strap him in.

Like their morning habit after the mother and son moved in with him, Viktor would drop them off as he get his coffee and talk to the owner and leave for work.

By the afternoon after his work signing papers and checking all the files sent to him he would spend it on the café ordering snacks and spending time with the boy wanting to spend the lost time back when he did not know the existence of their tiny being formed in his soul mate's belly.

Later that evening when Yuuri was cleaning things she found a familiar sketch pad, Viktor by the door frame watches her as he bounce the boy in his arms to sleep.

Knowing it's time to leave the boy to bed he slowly walked to Yuuri and Mikey's shared room. Walking back to Yuuri he found her seated on the floor looking at the sketch with horror.

"Vicchan?" looking at Viktor, flash backs of her pervious life came to her like it was yesterday. She looked at Viktor with horrified look remembering all the traumas he had caused. She also remembers how her previous self loved and forgave him before her male self-died. But the pain is still there, "Where is my son?" she spat.

"Mikey is asleep… I put him to bed. Also Okaire, lyubov moya" Viktor kneed beside her and kissed her temple. She cried confused if she could hug or push him away.

"I can't say sorry enough on the pains that I put you through, I never even know God would let me be with you again" tears started to fall, "I can't even thank him enough" he sobbed hugging his mate tightly. "Yuuri, I swear I'll do everything to make it up with you and our son, I know I killed him and slowly killing you as well" he promised.

Viktor held her tight taking in the scent he knows and loves, "I-I would like to be alone with my son for a while…" she requested.

"I'll give you some space" he gave her the needed space since she's confused and in pain with all the things that had happened to her previous life.

"No… I mean I would like to leave and have some time to think" she said and Viktor looked horrified, yet he knew her reasons.

"I'll wait for you" said Viktor. He knows that his Omega wanted to take their son in to safety so was herself.

Viktor felt torn but he knows he can change her and make her love him back like she used to if he do his best. The next day, Viktor again dropped them off, but she was quieter and distancing herself, "Your right, he doesn't spoon feed the blessing he give" said Viktor to the owner sipping his coffee.

"Hmn…" he nodded finally the Russian gets what his message.

"But beggars can't be choosers, I'll do my best" he gave a smile.

"Good for you" the man bids him goodluck.

"Yuuri, I'll leave this here?" a small back pack with some of her clothes with Michael's are placed on the chair by Viktor.

"Hey bud?" called Viktor kneeling to the boy, "Be good to your mama alright? I'll see you soon" Viktor hugged the boy tightly not wanting to let go and kissed his fore head, suddenly the speakers blared the song 'say you won't let go' and Viktor felt even more pain, someone really knows how to rub lemon on his wounds.

Takeo glared at Manami who played the music and face palmed shaking his head.

Yuuri asked a week off, "Sure you can, I mean we got more help now" Takeo pointed at the Korean and Kazakh wiping off tables.

"Thank you" she smiled.

Later that afternoon, Yuuri and her son commuted going to a beach house, an hour away from Viktor's she smiled seeing her secret house, she knows it must be all dusty and full of web, but there is nothing like good cleaning can help.

"Wow mama! Is this our new house?"

"Well, this is ours but we're just gonna stay here shortly" she admitted.

"Oh… then we're going to see Mr. Dad again?" he happily asked and Yuuri felt a stab on her hart knowing the boy loved her husband.

After that it was late when they finished cleaning some place, but she was happy to see things presentable, "Baby boy?" she called.

"Mama!" the boy gasped seeing Yuuri's art studio.

"Yes, baby that's mama's" she giggled, "Mama has something to tell you?" and the boy took his place beside her, "Your Mr. Dad… is actually your papa" with that the boy's eyes went wide and grinned from ear to ear jumping knowing his Mr. dad is his real Papa.

* * *

For one week Yuuri thought of things and wanted to face reality, if she had forgiven Viktor she might as well try and be with him again, but she knows it would be hard since things had changed and no one would believe she's the real Yuuri.

A week later she contacted Viktor asking him to pick them up, the Alpha was surprised Yuuri has a secret place but more surprise seeing she was worn her ring.

Heading back to Viktor's house, things were quiet, Michael was asleep and both didn't talk, arriving back they were greeted by an Angry Yuri.

"Good to see you again Yurio" the blonde paled knowing that he and Yuuri only knew that name.

"How… and who are you!" he accused pointing fingers at her.

"I'm Yuuri, I might not be the male one you know but I'm still me" she smiled, "Do you want some Katsudon?" The blonde fainted.

The next few days, the blonde is still confused but starting to believe it's the real Yuuri because of the similar and familiar mannerism and traits she gives off.

And somehow Viktor manages to convince Yuuri to move in on their shared room, however Yuuri likes to distance from him still afraid she will be hurt and be inflicted with violence again.

It was one of Yuuri's rare day-off when Viktor decided to play with Michael and let Yuuri have her off, she thought of skating.

Taking her old duffel bag and leaving a note, she then headed to the ice castle to skate. "How'd you know that dance?" said by Yuuko watching her in shock.

"I know it by heart, it helped me win my fourth medal" said Yuuri, turning around Yuuko looked shook.

"It can't be true; he's dead… for five years" shaking her head pointing at her like she's a monster.

"Hello Yuu-chan" she smiled and poor Yuuko fainted. Like Yuri who tried to think he was crazy, Yuuko acted that way too. But after telling Yuuko all the secrets that they only know and share she believed him.

"What about your parents?" she inquired.

"That would be hard, since I'm a girl now" she sighed, "It's getting late" she thought, "Michael might look for me since Vicchan can't keep him company for too long the boy's easily distracted" she sighed.

"Wait Michael?"

"My son… he's turning five next month"

Yuuko remembered that day, that's the day Yuuri suffered miscarriage and few more months it will be Yuuri's death anniversary as well.

"Oh… I want to meet him soon" she asked with a smile.

"You will" after that Yuuri again asked if Viktor can pick her up.

Another month later Yuuri's baking a cake with Viktor trying to eat it and the Russian latching on to her like a gecko.

"Can you not be gross for once old man?" snarled by his cousin playing with their child, Yurio is having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Leave them alone, Yuri" giggled by Yuuko.

"Mama look!" Michael drew another drawing of them with cake and little party hats.

"Aww… That looks pretty~" said Yuuko cooing at the five years old boy.

"Vicchan?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Mama Katsuki?" Viktor looked shocked.

"We came to pay respects for our grandson's anniversary" said Toshio still upset and the resentment against Viktor still stands.

"Oh… well, let's go"

Hiroko was familiar with the smell, "Are you cooking dear?"

"Uhm… no… it's Yuuri" he smiled and Hiroko frowned.

"We know you're still mourning son but that is not funny" when they were passing the kitchen Hiroko's eyes went wide and looked at the lady identical to her son.

Gasping, "Dear, this isn't a nice joke" She looked at him.

"I'm not joking" she then glanced at Yuri and Yuuko who smiled.

Yuuri smiled back with a tear on her eyes while her father stormed outside in anger being tricked.

Yuuri said some things making her mother believe, "Trust me it took me a long time to believe her, but it's really him" said Yuri.

"How?"

"We don't know either, it's just I came here working on a café living with my son Michael"

"Speaking of Michael" thought of Viktor, "Mike! Your Ba-chan is here!" called by Viktor.

"Ba-chan?" the boy appeared his small sketch pad on hand and tilting his head.

"He looks so much like you, Vicchan"

"That surprised me too… it was exactly how my love drew him" Viktor kissing Yuuri's cheek.

"Mama, can we invite Ba-chan?"

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"It's my birthday!" Hiroko remembered it was also her grandson's anniversary.

Her tears fell and hugged Yuuri and Michael.

Viktor gave a smile.

Toshio won't believe it was his son, so he took action and hired some people to get DNA from her and the boy only to be shocked her DNA matched. He doesn't want to believe but the DNA proved something, one morning he visited her at the café and asked if they can have a private time together. Getting to know her in a short moment he knew the bubbly and loving feeling he knew it was him.

He cried hugging Yuuri and was delighted on meeting his grandson, "Visit us sometimes, being old is no fun, and Mi-kun is a fun child he'll keep me company" said her father and she agreed.

Later that evening she told everything to Viktor who's over the moon knowing Yuuri is starting to be happy when Yuuri noticed the poking feeling behind her. Gasping, "Are you in a rut?" turning.

"Sorry, should I go to a rutting hotel?"

"No… I don't want you to feel like how I felt when I was alone" Viktor felt a pang on his chest remembering it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think I am…" she sighed and cuddled with Viktor.

"Thank you" kissing the top of her head.

They planned on leaving Michael at the Katsuki's place for a week while both would deal on Viktor's rut.

"As time passes, Yuuri may look like healing from the pain but she's still has problems on Viktor's sudden affection she would back away at first but remembering Viktor won't harm her or her son she would let him touch her after.

"What's wrong? Yuuri please open the door?" Viktor pleaded as he knock on to their bathroom.

Yuuri opened it and Viktor finding her throwing up, due to fear he carried her to the hospital.

"Congratulations! she's two weeks pregnant" the doctor read some papers after some test run in to her.

"Excuse me?" Yuuri looked shocked.

"You're two weeks along!" cleared by the doctor, Viktor carried her around laughing.

"I'm gonna be a dad again!"

"Vicchan… the baby" she blushed.

"Oh… I hope she or he isn't hurt" kneeling and checking, the doctor then offered them ultrasound and they both happily agreed. "Yuuri, thank you for bringing me love and life, this makes my life perfect" kissing her lips. "You and Michael, you're more precious than anything in my life, and now our new member" kissing her belly.

"Thank you for believing" said Yuuri hugging him back. One afternoon while he was picking up Yuuri and waiting to finish her shift, "Say, how did you find Yuuri?" he asked Takeo.

"The important thing is that, you are with him now" Takeo typing away on his mac.

"I can't thank you enough, thank you for all your encouraging words"

"Nope, it's you and your strong faith on to your mate, that's what brought him back"

"Who are you really?" he now finally asked.

"I told you, I'm the author of 'The Book of Life' no more questions asked" he smiled and again patted him.

Viktor's life might not be that perfect yet since he needs to help Yuuri recover from what he had done but he know, it's a good start, he can redeem his fatherhood since they were expecting yet again.

"My shift will take a little long since I'm training Otabek here" the raven haired man nodded on Viktor's way.

"It's okay, hon… I'll wait" Michael is having fun trying to draw his napping father.

Meanwhile at the back, "Manami despite you messed up turning Yuuri to a girl, things ended well" sighed by their boss, Minami sighed at his mistake.

"He can't help it, he has a crush" laughed by Leo in teasing tone.

"Let's wrap things up" their boss sighed.

* * *

"Vicchan? Wake up… the organizer just called my name" Yuuri gently shook his husband letting out a chuckle

"Hmmn… Yurochka?" he groaned waking up pulling his Omega wife close who is wearing his official Japanese jacket.

"Wake up Daddy!" three little boys trying to shake, tackle and practically harass him awake like they would usually do.

"Oh…." Then his eyes went wide, he remembered having only one son but reality slapped him, Yuuri had been on his hiatus and finally back after five years after having their first son Michael and their twin boys Yuki and Ivan, yet the dream was like a reality having to hurt his Omega, his Omega died and left him alone, his violence and all.

Viktor sighed remembering the nightmare. He smiled, "Sorry Daddy fell asleep" he started kissing his children who loved his affections.

Wearing his suit and holding their children he followed Yuuri by the rink side to welcome his fans and show the world Yuuri of his Kakuta-chan isn't being cooped as a trophy Omega.

Wearing his Eros costume he waved to all his fans and giving his mate a kiss, "Don't take your eyes off of me" and skated to the middle with open arms, Viktor as promised kept his eyes to Yuuri until his eyes landed to a familiar man with white hair and full short beard, wearing his usual white hoodie and black rimmed glasses, Viktor jumped when the man turned to him and gave him a wink and left.

While Yuuri is out being interviewed by loads of media, with his coach and best friend Phichit, his children annoying the hell out his coach who is amused by their antics, Viktor bumped in with the man who left short words for him, " _Favor granted_ " it then sinks in to him as he remembered after his mate's death and funeral he was punching the tree crying asking for one last favor from the Chief of heaven to bring his love back and promises to make things right again.

"Who are you really?" Viktor asked again.

" _Let's just say I am one of the Chief's generals and I came here to help you_ " with that the familiar blonde named Minami with others who are in his dream staff of the café followed wearing white leather jackets following him.

" _Are we done here, sir. Shiro_?" asked by the Kazakh looking man and the huge guy with beard nodded.

"Thank you, I will cherish this chance forever and I promise to pay you with my soul when my duties in earth is also done" Viktor also remembered his promise when he asked for that favor, he even wondered if those that follow Shiro are the same as him who pledged to give their souls.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" asked Yuuri taking his hand.

"Nothing my snowflake" and kissed his knuckle sending the Omega in to giggles while the journalist's camera flash from left and right.

~END~


End file.
